Aliviando tensión
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Sakuma ha estado evitando toda la semana a Genda, que no sabe el por qué de la actitud de su novio. Sólo quería hablar con él, pero las cosas giran de un modo inesperado. Lemon GenSaku. One-shot.


**¡Hola chic as! ¿Qué es de vosotr s?**

**Yo he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, lo sé... Pero no encuentro tiempo, ahora que estamos todos de vuelta al instituto.**

**Vengo con los ánimos renovados y este one-shot, en el que me inspiré usando a mi amiga. Ella (como yo) está loca por Genda (quién no) y siempre habla de su... digamos lado salvaje.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sólo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Atención: Este fic contiene lemon. Esto es el relato explícito de actos sexuales. Además, es yaoi. Lo que quiere decir que es entre dos hombres. Por favor, si no te gusta no lo leas y ahórrate comentarios despectivos. Muchas gracias.**

**No les entretengo más :D**

* * *

-Genda…

-¿Mmmmm?- inquirió el aludido, mientras proseguía con su labor en el los labios del peli azul.

-Genda…- Sakuma suspiró.- Es que… Aquí no podemos…

-¿Y por qué no?

*Flash Back*

Genda corrió silenciosamente por el pasillo. Cuando alcanzó a su novio, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakuma.

-Jirou. Llevas una semana evitándome.

-…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no me—

Sakuma le calló con su mano.

-Sígueme-farfulló.

El moreno caminó rápido hacia el vestuario de Teikoku, trastabillando un par de veces por culpa de las prisas. Cuando llegaron, Genda jadeando (recordemos que Sakuma es uno de los jugadores más rápidos de Japón) y Sakuma respirando un poco desacompasado, el segundo habló.

-Voy a ser directo, Kojiro. Kido sabe _lo nuestro _y… Tengo miedo de que se lo diga a Kageyama.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Yo… Es que… Los dos somos chicos y, temo las reacciones de nuestros compañeros. Además, no es…

-No digas que no es normal. Me suda la polla, y perdón por la expresión, lo que piensen los demás. ¿Acaso no es normal que ame a la persona más maravillosa del mundo, y que quiera estar con ella?

Un intenso rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Sakuma.

-Nos podrían echar del equipo…-argumentó, ya menos convencido.

-Para mí tú eres más importante que detener balones para que no entren entre tres palos, Jirou- Le dijo, levantándole la barbilla con su mano derecha.

-¡¿Crees que tú para mí no eres importante?! Yo por ti movería montañas, porterucho de cuarta- dijo, provocándole.- Me ofendes.

Genda sonrió suavemente. Si algo amaba de su novio era esa forma de ser tan singular que tenía. Se acercó al chico del parche y le cogió de la cadera.

Lo acercó a sí mismo y le besó la mejilla.

-Te quiero.

Sakuma, sonrojado por lo que iba a hacer, rodeó el cuello del castaño con sus brazos y ladeó su cara a la vez que juntaba sus labios con los de su "porterucho".

*Fin del Flash Back*

Esto nos lleva de vuelta al presente, donde Genda aprisionaba a su novio contra la pared, pegando sus cuerpos al máximo.

-Venga Jirou… Déjame entrar.-Suplicaba el más alto.

Sakuma pensó que su novio era muy pervertido. Cualquiera que los oyera pensaría que estaban en… pleno acto sexual. Pero no (¿No?), Kojiro sólo se refería a su lengua, que cada vez hacía más estragos en sus labios.

-Es que…- de nuevo, las protestas disminuían de intensidad.

-Lo estás desando.

-No…

-Mentiroso…

Genda, en movimiento fluido, desabrochó el cinturón de su novio, que se sorprendió por la osadía. Aprovechando el desconcierto del chico de ojos naranjas, Kojiro entró por fin en la boca de Sakuma. Sometía su lengua a placer, y eso le encantaba.

Pero Sakuma se hartó.

Se alzó y rodeó con las piernas las caderas del castaño, sin separar sus bocas. El beso era hechizante y caliente, por no decir maravilloso. Tenía a los dos chicos enfrascados, tanto que la saliva comenzó a caer de sus bocas.

-Hum… ¿Te rindes?

-Ngh.

Cayeron al suelo de rodillas, aún juntos, con sus cuerpos acoplados a la perfección.

Genda se quitó la camiseta lentamente, cruzando sus brazos, dejando que el pequeño se deleitase con sus abdominales bien formados. (N/A: Grrrrrr)

-Mmmm…-Articuló Sakuma, y sus dedos se movieron inevitablemente hacia el torso del mayor, delineándolo. Fue cuando el mayor de dio cuenta.

-Sakuma… Te estás excitando…-dijo, cantarín.

-C-Calla.

De hecho, había un bulto que poco a poco iba cogiendo forma en los pantalones del peli azul. Aunque Genda no se quedaba atrás.

-Jirou… Te voy a… Dios, te voy a follar. Y lo vas a… disfrutar como nunca en tu jodida vida.

El castaño, en un arrebato de pasión al ver el sonrojo de su compañero de equipo, lo aplastó contra la pared. Le quitó la camiseta a tirones y le besó fogosamente, aún más que antes.

-Jirou… e-estoy…

-¿Muy excitado?

Sakuma se recostó en el suelo con una postura sensual: piernas abiertas y con un gesto que decía "Ven aquí y cómeme". Genda trepó por encima de él como una bestia salvaje, como si respondiese "Te voy a comer entero y no voy a dejar nada de ti".

Se desvistieron completamente, cada uno quitando la ropa del otro, hasta que sólo les quedaron los bóxers, muy ajustados.

-Hum…

A Genda se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea muy pervertida.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del peli azul, que suspiraba suavemente. Delineó la clavícula con la lengua. Fue bajando poco a poco, demandando cada pedazo de piel a su paso. Llegó a los pezones.

Comenzó a lamer uno mientras tiraba del otro. Pero Sakuma ya estaba muy excitado, y con sólo sentir un roce en aquella zona tan sensible…

-Jo-Joder, Jirou. La tienes demasiado dura.

-Ca-Cállate.

Genda siguió bajando, hasta el ombligo. Se detuvo allí, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo esa zona, mientras le acariciaba los brazos muy suavemente al del parche. El castaño sabía a la perfección las zonas sensibles de SU chicos.

-Ah…-Aquel fue el primer gemido no contenido y perfectamente audible de toda la tarde.

Genda rió con picardía.

Y entonces fue cuando el portero de Teikoku comenzó con su travesura. Le quitó los bóxers a Sakuma, rozando intencionadamente su miembro.

-AAHHH…

Volvió a ponérselos. Sakuma gruñó. Se los quitó de nuevo.

-¡AH! ¡AH!

EL castaño hizo ademán de volver a ponérselos, pero su novio no le dejó.

-KOJIRO, QUÍTALOS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ.

-Como desees… Qué impaciente eres.

Tiró los bóxers de Sakuma lejos de allí. Pero su travesura continuaba: acarició el miembro de Sakuma con las yemas de los dedos.

-Nghmmmm…

Lamió la punta. Genda sabía que a Sakuma no le gustaba el sexo oral, le parecía… asqueroso. Pero también sabía que le hacía llegar a un éxtasis indescriptible, por mucho que el menor se empeñase en negarlo.

-Genda, no…

Volvió a lamerla.

-AAhh… ¡NO!

Ahora el mayor lamió toda la longitud del miembro ya muy duro, haciendo que Sakuma chillase. Era una tortura. Paso la lengua por el pene del pequeño una y otra vez, de mil formas distintas, pero siempre muy, muy despacio. EL chico de cabellos azulados quería morirse: aquello era una verdadera tortura.

-¡Genda!- Sakuma se llevó las manos a su miembro.

-Oh, no. No te dejaré.

Le sujetó las manos y siguió lamiendo. Pero de repente paró. Cogió el miembro de Sakuma con una mano y lo masajeó tan lentamente que Jirou casi se desmaya.

EL portero hizo caso omiso y continuó con su labor.

Los gritos de Sakuma eran altísimos, y el chico ya había empezado a llorar de placer. Genda decidió que ya había jugado suficiente. De un golpe seco se metió todo el miembro del delantero en la boca, y comenzó a subir y bajar por él a un ritmo frenético.

Sakuma ya casi no tenía garganta de tanto gritar. Se aferró a los cabellos del mayor y empujó todo lo que pudo. Al diablo si aquello estaba bien o mal.

Genda soltó una arcada. Y otra. Sakuma se corría. Pero Genda volvió a parar, de repente.

-¡NO! KOJIROOOO…

El aludido lo ignoró y puso una mano n la base del miembro de Sakuma, para que no se corriese. Volvió con su boca a la parte más necesitada del cuerpo del chico de pelo azul, y por si fuera poco, metió dos dedos en su agujero.

Al ojinaranja no le dolió en absoluto. De hecho, le produjo aún más placer gracias al grado de excitación que tenía. Genda paró de lamer y entreabrió la boca en una sonrisa muy juguetona.

-¿Qué pasa, Jirou? ¿Ya te corres?

-CABRÓN. MALDITO HIJO DE…

Genda succionó los testículos de Sakuma.

-¿Cómo dices?

-AAAAHHHH.

Siguió dando besos ahí abajo.

-Genda, Genda…- Los gemidos que soltaba Sakuma ya eran más lastimeros que de placer. Rogaba para que su chico le dejase venirse ya. O eso, o se quedaba sin… digamos el conjunto del aparato reproductor.

Kojiro dio por hecho el trabajo y quitó la mano junto con los dedos del interior de Sakuma, liberando toda la presión. El cuerpo del pequeño se convulsionó y se vino al instante, manchando de semen todo a su alrededor. Un último grito de placer liberado se escuchó en la estancia.

-Vaya, Jirou… Sí que tenías ganas, ¿eh?

Sakuma gimió bajito: no podía articular palabra.

-Eh, que no he acabado contigo. Te aseguro que cuando termine no vas a poder sentarte en un mes.

Se oyó un quejido de protesta proveniente del cuerpo de Sakuma.

-Si no se enteran de los gritos que vas a soltar en unos minutos, es que padecen un nivel alto de sordera.

-Espera…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé… suave… por favor.

A Genda le conmovieron las palabras de su novio. Le quería mucho, muchísimo, pero de vez en cuando una sesión de sexo desenfrenado no venía nada mal, ¿verdad?

-Claro, amor.

El portero besó los labios del extremo, que correspondió gustoso. Al cabo de un rato, aún seguían enfrascados en la boca del otro. Era un beso lento y sólo de labios, pero había mucha entrega y dedicación por parte de los dos chicos.

Genda, muy suavemente, comenzó a moverse, consiguiendo así rozar su intimidad contra el agujero de su novio, que rompió el beso.

-¡Ah! ¡Kojiro!

-Dime.

-Métela… ya.-Murmuró Sakuma, muy avergonzado.

-Iré… despacio.- _Como si pudiera hacerlo_.

Entro poco a poco y conteniéndose con mucha fuerza de voluntad en el cuerpo de Sakuma. Ambos se sintieron completos en ese instante.

-Genda… Te toca "sufrir" a ti.

-Mmmm.

Jirou salió del chico mayor y se puso a cuatro patas, dándole una vista en primera fila de su perfecto trasero.

-Métela ahora.

Genda no se hizo de rogar, y con un movimiento fuerte, penetró a Sakuma.

-¡AAHH!

-¿Te duele?

-Sigue.

Genda embestía profundo y rápido. En efecto, aquello era una tortura para el chico de cabellos castaños. Era mucho placer, y quería venirse de una buena vez, pero sabía que si lo hacía su novio se reiría de su poco aguante. Sobre todo después de lo que le había hecho pasar hacía unos minutos.

_Cuanto antes alcance su punto, antes nos correremos._

Por su parte, Jirou gemía fuertemente. Sabía que después de esta… sesión, no podría moverse por algún tiempo. Al menos no muy bien. Pero no podía negarlo: lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Genda Kojiro.

El portero agarró a Sakuma por la cintura y se metió en el todo lo que pudo. Fue en ese momento cuando dio en el punto.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH, GENDAAAAAAA…

Lo había conseguido. Ahora sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más. El castaño tragó saliva y empezó a embestir de una forma casi sobrehumana. Sakuma se estremecía por el placer y por sus propios gritos, llenos de lujuria. El chico del parche ni siquiera sabía su nombre en ese momento.

No fueron conscientes del tiempo que pasó hasta que los dos se vinieron entre sacudidas de placer, uno dentro del otro y el otro en el suelo.

Sakuma cayó rendido, y no daba muestras de volver a moverse en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Genda sonrió de gusto, se vistió y vistió a su novio. Lo cargó en la espalda y se lo llevó a su casa. Cuando llegaron, Kojiro recostó a Sakuma en su cama y se echó a su lado.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y ya había sucumbido ante Morfeo.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

-Jirou, no te vuelvas a dormir, amor.

-Ngh.

Los chicos salían de la ducha juntos, el mayor cargando al peli azul en brazos, aún medio dormido.

-¿Quieres café?

-Por favor.-gimió Sakuma.

Genda le llevó a su chico el café a la cama. Apoyó la taza en la mesita y muy gentilmente ayudó al pequeño a incorporarse.

-Auch.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzado el portero- Quizás me pasé demasiado.

-No lo sientas- respondió, muy sonrojado, Sakuma- Fue una de las mejores.

Bebió un poco de café.

-Ha llamado Kido.

Sakuma reflejó la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?

-Que ayer nos oyó. Gritaste mucho, amor. Bueno, yo también… Pero no te preocupes, seguiremos en el equipo. Kido me ha dicho que no se lo contará a nadie.

-Uf, menos mal.

Genda robó un beso con sabor a café de los labios de Sakuma. Su novio era tan mono…

-Mmmm… Me gusta el café.

-Y a mí me gustas tú, porterucho.

Kojiro rió alegremente.

-Te quiero, Jirou.

-Y yo a ti.

Se abrazaron con amor.

Al fin y al cabo, bien está lo que bien acaba, ¿verdad?. Genda supo aquel día que una tarde salvaje no venía nada mal para aliviar la tensión en una relación.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó mi lado pervertido...**

**He de decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo este lemon, al pensar en el pobre Sakuma, acosado por su novio. (Soy una mala persona -.-'')**

**Como siempre les pido reviews con todo lo que tengan, ya saben que siempre me sacan sonrisas: consejos, críticas, halagos... Lo que sea.**

**Muchísimas gracias por emplear vuestro tiempo en esta historia. Un besazo.**


End file.
